I Love A Shopkeeper!
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Seorang Huang Zi Tao jatuh cinta pada seorang penjaga toko? Bagaimana kisahnya?


**Title: I Love A Shopkeeper!**

**Cast: All EXO member**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Seorang Huang Zi Tao jatuh cinta pada seorang penjaga toko? Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, SM Entertainment, dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur cerita sah milik AUTHOR**

**Warning: OOC, fic abal + gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, typho(s), YAOI, bisa membuat muntah, kejang-kejang, dan shock, tidak bisa dikatakan fluff**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**IF YOU HATE ME, HATE MY CAST, HATE YAOI, AND HATE MY STORY, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, AND NO PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOLunatics®**

**I Love A Shopkeeper!®**

**HAPPY READING, YEOREOBEUN! ^^**

**.**  
**.  
.**

_Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… Cklek_

_"Yeoboseyo?"_  
"Gege dimana sih? Katanya mau menungguku selesai kuliah!"  
_"Ah, aigo… Maafkan aku, Zi Tao kecil~ aku lupa. Gege minta maaf, ne?"  
"_Cih. Gege dimana?"  
_"Gege ada di dekat café Bubble Tea. Lihat saja di dekat pintu masuk"  
_"OK, bye bye!"

Klik

Namja yang tadi ditelpon oleh orang bernama 'Zi Tao' -atau lebih lengkapnya 'Huang Zi Tao'- itu adalah Kim Minseok atau Tao lebih sering memanggilnya Xiumin -tentu dengan tambahan gege-. Tao adalah namja berusia 19 tahun yang kuliah di Seoul University.

Hari ini Xiumin mengajak Tao ke toko aksesoris bertuliskan 'Sparkling Shop, accesories shop' di dekat café Bubble Tea tadi. Well, katanya sih… Buat beli cassing handphone baru. Tapi buat Xiumin sendiri. Tao hanya menemani.

"Xiu ge!", teriak Tao pada seseorang di depan café Bubble Tea.  
"Ah, Zi Tao. Sekarang perginya?", tanya Xiumin.  
"Tentu! Aku mau lihat-lihat!", kata Tao kelewat semangat.  
"Nah, kajjayo!", kata Xiumin sambil menggandeng tangan Tao pergi ke seberang jalan.

Toko itu terletak di seberang jalan café Bubble Tea dan letaknya cukup dekat dari tempat kuliah Tao. Letaknya cukup bagus karena setiap hari selalu kedatangan pelanggan. Terlihat Xiumin dan Tao sudah masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Selamat datang!", seru seorang penjaga toko.

Xiumin dan Tao tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan petugas itu karena mereka terlalu bersemangat. Xiumin langsung menarik Tao ke tempat cassing handphone.

"Eh, eh! Gege sakit!", kata Tao sambil melepas genggaman tangan Xiumin yang terlalu kuat.  
"Maaf, Zi Tao. Sekarang kau lihat-lihat saja dulu. Aku mau memilih cassing handphone dulu", kata Xiumin tanpa menatap Tao.

Tao yang sedikit kesal langsung jalan meninggalkan Xiumin dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Tao berjalan -dengan kesal- ke arah tempat notes, tak jauh dari tempat Xiumin sekarang dan dekat dengan tempat kasir.

Tao melihat-lihat notes yang bergambar lucu itu dengan mata yang berbinar lucu. Ia melihat sebuah notes dengan gambar panda yang lucu. Yap, Tao penggemar berat panda. Katanya sih… Karena imut. Emang iya? Tao ingin sekali membeli notes itu, tapi… Apa uangnya cukup? Begitu lah pikir Tao.

"Sudah menemukan benda yang mau dibeli?", tanya seorang petugas toko.

Tao yang mendengar seseorang -menurutnya- memanggilnya, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang itu. Tapi hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tapi sedetik kemudian Tao kembali menatap orang itu dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

DEG

Rahang Tao mengeras, Tao terus menatap orang itu dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Oh, ternyata Tao terpesona dengan wajah orang- atau lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan wajah NAMJA itu. Lihat saja. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, mata dengan iris hitam yang -menurut Tao- sangat keren, dan bibir yang -sekali lagi menurut Tao- sangat sexy. Tao tak berhenti menatap namja itu dengan pandangan terpesona sekaligus terkejut itu.

"Em, halo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya namja itu.  
"E-Eh? Ah, maaf…", kata Tao setelah sadar dari lamunannya.  
"Hm, tidak apa. Kau sudah menemukan benda yang mau kau beli?", tanya namja itu.  
"A-Ah, s-sudah…", kata Tao pelan tapi masih bisa didengar namja itu.  
"Oh, ya sudah. Silahkan menikmati", kata namja itu sambil tersenyum manis dan tentu saja membuat wajah Tao memerah.

Namja itu sekarang sedang membereskan rak gantungan handphone di sebelah Tao. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah notes panda tadi dan langsung mengambilnya. Tao langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Xiumin yang sedang memegang dua cassing handphone.

"Ah, Zi Tao. Sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya? Ada yang mau kau beli?", tanya Xiumin sambil melihat -secara bergantian- kedua cassing handphone itu.  
"Sudah, aku mau beli notes. Ini. Sekarang kita pulang! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas kuliah", kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Xiumin menuju kasir.  
"Eh, tunggu! Sebenarnya gege bingung mau beli yang mana antara yang putih dan ungu. Lebih baik yang mana?", tanya Xiumin sambil menunjukan kedua cassing handphone yang tadi ia pegang.

Tao dengan cepat menunjuk yang berwarna putih. Xiumin langsung menaruh cassing yang ungu dan sedetik setelah itu Tao langsung menarik tangan Xiumin menuju kasir.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, baru mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu.

"Eum, Zi Tao. Kenapa kelihatannya kau buru-buru sekali?", tanya Xiumin.  
"E-Eh? Memang kelihatannya seperti itu?", tanya Tao sambil menatap Xiumin.  
"Kelihatan jelas. Eh, kau tahu tidak kenapa banyak orang yang berdatangan ke sana?"  
"Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu"  
"Yah, memang letaknya cukup strategis tapi ada lagi! Katanya karena pegawainya yang hampir semuanya tampan. Setuju tidak?"  
"Setuju. Sedikit"

Jangan munafik, Huang Zi Tao.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong gege sudah melihat salah satu pegawai yang suka membereskan rak di toko tadi?", tanya Tao.  
"Eum? Ah, sudah… Memang kenapa?"  
"TAMPAN SEKALI KAN?!", teriak Tao saking semangatnya, bahkan Xiumin harus menutup telinganya.  
"Aish, jangan kencang-kencang! Ck, menurutku tidak. Ingat, aku sudah punya namjachigu, Huang Zi Tao", kata Xiumin sambil berjalan mendahului Tao.  
"Oh iya, aku lupa", gumam Tao sambil memukul dahinya.

Dan setelah itu, Tao berlari mengejar Xiumin.

**~ I Love A Shopkeeper! ~**

"Sehunnie, kau pernah ke toko aksesoris di dekat café Bubble Tea tidak?", tanya Tao.  
"Ha? Pernah. Sering malah kalau pergi dengan Luhan hyung", jawab namja yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' oleh Tao tadi.

Sehun -atau lebih lengkapnya Oh Sehun- adalah adik sepupu Tao. Tao tinggal di rumah Sehun selama ia kuliah di Korea. Sedangkan orang tua Tao tetap tinggal di Cina.

"Kau pernah melihat salah satu pegawainya?", tanya Tao.  
"Yang mana? Yang suka membereskan rak, kasirnya, atau yang suka menyapu dan mengepel lantai?", tanya Sehun -balik-  
"Yang membereskan rak", jawab Tao.  
"Oh, namja pirang itu. Pernah melihatnya… Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Tapi aku dengar temannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kris'. Memang kenapa menanyakan namja itu?"  
"Wu Yi Fan? Orang Cina ya? Ah, tidak apa-apa… Tampan kan?"  
"Untukku tidak. Maaf", jawab Sehun dengan wajah -_-  
"Terserah. Tapi ia memang mempesona sih", kata Tao sambil senyum-senyum aneh.  
"OMO! Kau suka namja itu?! Jangan!", teriak Sehun.

BRAK!

"Jangan teriak-teriak, OH SEHUN!", teriak seorang yeoja dari luar kamar Sehun.  
"Ck, IYA SERA NOONA!", balas Sehun.  
"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku", kata Tao sambil keluar kamar Sehun.

Cklek, blam!

"Tampang namja itu tidak meyakinkan menurutku", gumam Sehun sambil kembali membaca komiknya.

**~ I Love A Shopkeeper! ~**

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!", kata Tao dari dalam kamarnya.

Cklek

"Ini majalah yang kau pinjamkan 2 hari yang lalu, Tao-ie. Ini, kukembalikan", kata seorang yeoja dari depan kamar Tao.

Yeoja itu adalah Sera, atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sera. Dia adalah noona-nya seorang Oh Sehun. Bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. Masih lajang, belum mau menikah. Terlebih dengan namja. 'Merepotkan!', begitu katanya.

"Taruh saja di meja belajarku, jie! Eh, tunggu. Jiejie pernah ke toko aksesoris dekat tempat kuliahku?", kata Tao pada Sera.

Untuk apa kau bertanya itu, Huang Zi Tao?

"Hem? Eum… Pernah. Aku pernah ke sana dengan temanku. Memang kenapa?", kata Sera.  
"Ani, jiejie tahu pegawai yang suka membereskan rak di toko itu?", tanya Tao.  
"Ah… Yang pirang itu. Aku tahu… Memang kenapa?"  
"Tampan kan?"  
"Iya sih, lumayan. Tapi maaf, aku tidak suka dengannya"  
"Ya sudah, terserah jiejie. Sana pergi!"  
"Ish, berani sekali kau mengusirku"

Blam!

"Sendirinya kasar", gumam Tao.

**~ I Love A Shopkeeper! ~**

"Zi Tao!"

Saat ini Tao ada di tempat kuliahnya. Tao mendongakan kepalanya, ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo ge. Ada apa?", tanya Tao pada orang di depannya.  
"Kudengar dari Xiumin hyung kau suka pada pegawai di Sparkling Shop ya?", kata Kyungsoo to the point.

Kyungsoo atau Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah teman satu kuliahnya Tao. Mempunya mata bulat yang lucu dan pipi yang chubby.

"E-Eh?", kata Tao dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.  
"Aish, jangan membantah! Memang iya kan? Kai juga sudah tahu kok", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Kai atau Kim Jongin adalah namjachigu Kyungsoo. Mempunyai kulit cokelat gelap yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Kim Jongin. Bagi Tao, orang ini paling tidak bisa jaga rahasia orang lain -kecuali rahasia Kyungsoo tentunya-

"Kai? KENAPA GEGE MEMBERI TAHUNYA?!", teriak Tao sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo.  
"A-Aigo! Tao-ie! Lepaskan!", kata Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan genggaman Tao pada kedua bahunya.  
"Kenapa gege memberi tahu orang itu? Kai itu tidak bisa menjaga rahasia orang kecuali rahasia gege sendiri! Aigo…", kata Tao frustasi.  
"Tenang saja-"  
"Tenang saja apa, eoh? Biar kutebak, sebenarnya ia mengatakan akan memberitahu perasaanku ini pada orang bernama Wu Yi Fan itu?"  
"E-Eh? I-Iya sih…"  
"Aduh… Ini gawat!"  
"Tapi kataku jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!"  
"Apaan! Nanti ia akan membocorkannya juga! Hiks…", kata Tao nelangsa.  
"Ah, aku dengar semuanya!", kata seorang namja di belakang Tao.

Tubuh Tao menegang mendengar suara orang itu. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang.

Gulp

"B-Baekhyun gege", gumam Tao.  
"Oh, ternyata uri panda sedang jatuh cinta, eoh? AKAN KUSEBARKAN!", teriak orang bernama Baekhyun itu sambil berlari keluar kelas.  
"Mwo? Apa? Ani!", teriak Tao sambil mengejar Baekhyun.  
"Makin gawat kalau Baekhyun hyung juga tahu", gumam Kyungsoo.

**~ I Love A Shopkeeper! ~**

Sekarang Tao sudah pulang kuliah. Sendirian. Ia berjalan lesu. Lelah juga mengejar Baekhyun tadi. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun mengatakan Tao menyukai yang bernama Choi Minho bukannya Wu Yi Fan. Membuat lelah saja.

"Kalau tahu begitu lebih baik aku tidak usah lari tadi", kata Tao kesal.

Tao berhenti berjalan dan melihat sebelah kirinya. Itu tokonya. Tentu saja yang ia maksud Sparkling Shop. Mata Tao masih jelas. Ia melihat namja itu. Namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Tao terus diam di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatap Kris dari seberang jalan. Beruntung lah matamu masih jelas, Huang Zi Tao.

**Kris's side**

Kris atau Wu Yi Fan adalah pegawai di Sparkling Shop. Berumur 23 tahun. Tinggal sendirian di Korea Selatan sedangkan orang tuanya tinggal di Kanada. Bekerja mulai 08.00 a.m-09.30 p.m. Tinggal di dekat Seoul University. Cukup jalan kaki 15 menit ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dan seorang Kris, menyukai sosok Huang Zi Tao. Entah kenapa. Tapi menurutnya, orang itu menarik. Ia tak tahu namanya tapi yang jelas ia mendengar teman orang-yang-ia-sukai memanggilnya 'Zi Tao'. Merasa ada yang menatapnya intens, Kris mengalihkan pengelihatannya keluar toko.

Itu dia, orang yang ia sukai. Seorang Huang Zi Tao ada di seberang jalan. Menatapnya intens. Tentu saja membuat Kris gelagapan, tapi ia berusaha bertingkah rasional. Jadi ia balas menatap Tao.

**Tao's side**

Tao terus menatap Kris dari seberang jalan. Terus terpesona dengan mata Kris yang menatapnya intens. Tapi, kegiatan itu berhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Tao hyung!"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakangnya. Pengganggu, menurutnya.

"Apa, Sehunnie?", tanya Tao.  
"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, Tao hyung? Dan kenapa daritadi kau diam saja di sini, eoh?", tanya Sehun.

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Sparkling Shop dari seberang jalan. Sehun yang heran ikut menatap apa yang ditatap Tao.

"Ah~ jadi menatap namja itu? Kenapa tidak ke sana saja, hyung?", goda Sehun sambil menyikut Tao.  
"E-Eh? A-Aku… Tidak berani, Sehunnie…", kata Tao pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
"Ah! Wajahmu merah, hyung! Aigo, ternyata kau memang menyukai si pirang itu ya?", kata Sehun sambil menyikut Tao (lagi)  
"Ugh… Diam kau, Sehunnie!", kata Tao sambil memukul bahu Sehun pelan.  
"Ahaha… Eh, hyung. Besok aku mau mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo hyung dan Kkamjong (Kai). Mau ikut tidak?", tawar Sehun.  
"Hadiah untuk apa?"  
"2 hari lagi kan ulang tahun Kyungsoo hyung. Dan juga… Sekalian saja memberi kado untuk Kkamjong. Biar tidak repot"  
"… Di mana membelinya?", tanya Tao.  
"Tentu saja di toko seberang jalan!"

Tubuh Tao membeku. Tentu saja terkejut! Pergi ke toko itu lagi adalah mimpi! Mungkin terlalu berlebihan ya?

"Tao? Tao hyung?. Mau tidak? Kita pergi bersama Luhan hyung juga"  
"AKU MAU!", teriak Tao sampai Sehun harus menutup telinganya.  
"Aish, tidak usah teriak-teriak. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, hyung. Sudah malam", kata Sehun.  
"Hm, kajjayo", balas Tao sambil merangkul Sehun pergi dari sana.

Tak sadar kah mereka kalau ada orang yang menatap mereka cemburu?

**~ I Love A Shopkeeper! ~**

Hari ini Tao dan Sehun -juga Luhan- akan pergi ke Sparkling Shop. Mumpung hari Minggu katanya. Sebenarnya mulai sarapan tadi Tao sudah 'dag dig dug'. OK, terlalu berlebihan tapi itu faktanya. Mungkin karena akan bertemu pujaan hatinya mungkin? Ahaha…

"Eum, Tao-ie. Gwaenchana?", tanya seorang namja berparas cantik di sebelah Sehun.  
"N-Nan gwaenchana, Luhan ge", jawab Tao sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.  
"Kan sudah kuberitahu alasannya tadi, Hannie...", kata Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.  
"Tapi walaupun pernah ke sana aku tidak tahu orangnya. Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah memperhatikan orang?", kata Luhan.  
"Nanti aku tunjukan", kata Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah sampai di Sparkling Shop. Jantung Tao daritadi terus berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena saking kencangnya Tao bisa mendengarnya. Atau Sehun juga? Karena ia daritadi terus menatap Tao aneh.

"Selamat dat… Tang"

Wajah Tao makin menunduk malu. Luhan hanya tersenyum -atau menahan tawa- melihat Tao seperti itu. Karena suara yang menyambut mereka itu suara Kris. Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tao.

"Hyung lihat-lihat saja dulu. Aku dan Luhan hyung mau mencari kado untuk Kyungsoo hyung dan Kkamjong", kata Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.  
"Kalau aku disuruh melihat-lihat saja untuk apa aku diajak?", tanya Tao.  
"Untuk melihat pangeran pirangmu it… Tu"

Mata Sehun membulat. Tao membulatkan mulutnya. Luhan menatap mereka bingung. Sehun menghentikan omongannya karena… Kris tidak pantas disebut pirang lagi. Lihat saja rambutnya sekarang. Hitam. Dan rambutnya juga tidak selebat terakhir kali Tao melihatnya. Eum, model mohawk mungkin? Author kan ga tau nama modelnya -_-

"Tidak pirang lagi", kata Sehun pelan.  
"Dan makin keren!", kata Tao pelan.  
"Lalu apa tujuan kita ke sini?", tanya Luhan.

Sehun menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa kalau ia ke sini hendak membeli hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"OK, sampai jumpa Tao hyung. Nikmati waktumu", kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Tao langsung berjalan melihat toko itu. Ia berjalan menuju tempat… Perhiasan. Untuk apa? Kan sudah dibilang melihat-lihat! Tao melihat-lihat perhiasan yang terletak di salah satu rak di toko itu. Ada satu perhiasan yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin. Entah kenapa kalung itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Yang jelas, Tao ingin sekali kalung itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya seorang namja di sebelah Tao.

Tao menatap sebelah kirinya dengan gerakan slowmotion #ngek -_-

DEG

_"Kyaaaaaaa… Itu Wu Yi Fan!"_, jerit Tao dalam hati.  
"Em, halo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya namja tadi -Kris-  
"E-Eh? T-Tidak ada. Aku… Mau lihat-lihat dulu", jawab Tao.  
"… Kau tertarik pada kalung itu?", tanya Kris.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris. Sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa begitu. Kau juga?", kata Tao.  
"Hm, ne… Tapi aku sudah punya", jawab Kris sambil balas tersenyum.

Wajah Tao memerah melihat senyuman Kris yang begitu menawan.

"Hei… Halo? Kau mau beli tidak? Ada pasangannya", kata Kris menyadarkan lamunan Tao.  
"Eh? Ada pasangannya?", tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar.

Sekarang giliran wajah Kris yang memerah. Menurutnya, wajah Tao sekarang sangat imut.

"I-Iya, ada… Kau mau beli dengan pasangannya?"  
"Iya, dua kalung bungkus kado satu tempat"  
"Arasseo. Aku ambil dulu"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali melihat-lihat rak perhiasan.

"Tao hyung!", panggil Sehun.  
"Eum, wae Sehunnie?", tanya Tao.  
"Sudah selesai? Ada yang mau dibeli?", tanya Sehun.  
"Aku membeli hadiah untuk Kyungsoo ge dan Kai juga. Sedang di bungkus", jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Jeongmal? Kau mau mengasih apa?", tanya Sehun.  
"Rahasia. Mana Luhan ge?"  
"Luhan hyung? Itu sedang melihat tempat boneka"  
"Oh… Untuknya sendiri?"  
"Ne. Katanya mau mencari boneka rusa"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya paham. Tao langsung berjalan menuju kasir saat melihat pesanannya sudah selesai.

"Ini pesananmu", kata Kris sambil menyerahkan benda yang dibeli Tao.  
"Kris hyung, kau sendirian?", tanya Sehun.  
"Hem, ne. Minho kencan dengan namjachigu-nya, Joonmyeon cuti pergi ke Cina seminggu", jawab Kris.

Tao sedikit heran. Kenapa Kris dan Sehun tampaknya akrab?

"Sehunnie, sudah selesai?", tanya Luhan.  
"Sudah. Kajja", ajak Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan pergi.  
"Dan aku dianggap debu tak berarti. Untuk apa ia mengajakku?", gumam Tao kesal.

Di perjalanan Luhan berbicara pada Tao.

"Tao, lumayan juga"  
"Apanya yang lumayan, ge?", tanya Tao.  
"Yang namanya Wu Yi Fan itu…", kata Luhan.  
"Huwaaa… Jangan diperjelas!"  
"Tadi bertanya kenapa malah minta diam?", sahut Sehun.  
"Oh iya, Sehun. Kenapa kau dan Kris tampaknya akrab?", tanya Tao.  
"Mwo? Aku belum memberitahu hyung? Aku dan Kris hyung dulu satu sekolah sebelum dia pindah ke Kanada", jawab Sehun.  
"Jinjja?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku..?"  
"Kukira aku sudah memberitahu hyung"  
"Sehunnie… Aku mau bubble tea…", kata Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun manja.  
"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu ayo kita beli. Tao hyung pulang saja duluan. Kami mau jalan-jalan dulu. Dah…", kata Sehun sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Tao sendirian.  
"Kalau tujuannya kencan kenapa mengajakku?", gumam Tao kesal.

Tao melihat bungkusan belanjaannya. Di sebelah belanjaannya ada sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini?", kata Tao sambil membaca kertas tersebut.

_Annyeong, Wu Yi Fan imnida.  
Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi ini lah kenyataannya.  
Aku tertarik padamu.  
Bisakah kita mengenal lebih jauh?  
Tanggal 20 apakah kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, bisa kita jalan-jalan?  
Nanti malam aku akan mengirim pesan, aku punya nomormu dari Sehun.  
Baiklah akan kutunggu jawabannya, Huang Zi Tao._

Tao membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia juga membulatkan mulutnya. Tentu saja tidak percaya. Kris… Menyukainya? Bahkan mengajaknya jalan! Ini bagaikan mimpi untuk Tao!

"YAHAAAA! YUHUUU!", teriak Tao sambil meloncat -terlalu- girang.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

"Ya, Sehunnie. Kenapa Tao meloncat-loncat aneh seperti itu? Sudah mulai tidak waras ya?", tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

Tentu saja, Luhan melihat -jelas- Tao meloncat-loncat aneh seperti orang kurang waras dari kace jendela café Bubble Tea dari seberang jalan.

Sehun melihat apa yang dilihat namjachigu-nya. Sehun tersenyum aneh.

"Entah, mulai gila mungkin", gumam Sehun.

Ia pasti tahu kalau… Hubungan Tao dan Kris akan mengalami kemajuan mungkin?

**~ END (Dengan tidak elit) ~**

**Yuhuuu… Annyeong, yeoreobeun… Lama tak jumpa? Anyone miss me? *R: Kagak! Sana gih lu!; A: Kejam amat lu pada #pundung***

**Ini… Ada FF baru nih! Huweeeee… Utang author ke para readers belom tuntas deh… TT_TT**

**DAN APAAN TULISAN AUTHOR DI ATAS?! #buru-buru baca ulang**  
**GAJE BETUL! PADAHAL NIAT FLUFF! HELEP! TT_TT**  
**Huweee… Maaf bikin para readers kecewa berat saja author! #sujud minta ampun**  
**Mau kritik dan saran silahkan. Tapi author ga terima bash dan flame -_-**

**MIANHAE! Sebentar lagi sebenarnya author mau try out yang pertama tanggal 3 April. Lalu tanggal 18-nya yang kedua. Nilai UTS author juga semua sembilan. Do'ain untuk try out-nya author lebih baik lagi #bow**

**Kenapa Black & White Venus dan My Lost Prince ga lanjut-lanjut adalah karena… Author ga PeDe mau nerusin..**  
**Liat aja! Fic abal + gaje begitu dilanjut! Readers, apus ga? TT_TT**

**Dan juga… Author lagi banyak inspirasi nih! Eotteokhae? Fic abal author malah nambah nih… QAQ**  
**Tapi, akhirnya author ambil keputusan! Author minta vote readers aja deh! ;)**

**Ini dia daftar FF rencana author!**

**- A Regret (KrisTao, YAOI, OneShoot!)**  
**- Bad Girl (KrisTao, Genderswitch!, Multichap)**  
**- You're MINE! (KrisTao, YAOI, OneShoot!)**  
**- I Still Love You (ChanBaek, YAOI, OneShoot! or TwoShoot!)**  
**- Our Life Now (SuLay, Genderswitch!, OneShoot! or Multichap)**  
**- Apple (KaiDO, YAOI, OneShoot!)**  
**- What Can I Do for You? (SuLay, YAOI, OneShoot! or TwoShoot!)**  
**- My Dorm School Life (SuLay, Genderswitch!, Multichap)**  
**- Couple of Fantasy (SuLay, YAOI, Multichap)**  
**- You're My Master and I'm Your Slave (KrisTao, YAOI, OneShoot! or Multichap)**  
**- First Meet (HunHan, YAOI, OneShoot!)**  
**- In My Dream (ChanBaek, YAOI, OneShoot!)**

**Nah, banyak kan? -_-**  
**Jadi, author minta vote kalian! :D**

**Oh iya, kenapa ga ada FF ChenMin? Karena… Author lagi bikin :D**  
**Tapi belom kelar. Author mau nyelesain FF ini dulu baru yang lain saat itu .**

**Dan untuk FF Apple, author usahain bikin! Karena pembaca setia author minta bikinin yang itu :3**

**Dan kalau soal mau summary FF di atas… Males ngetik! Silahkan vote dan liat FF-nya nanti. Kalau mau sekarang, PM author ;)**

**Yang punya nomor author maaf, pulsa author abis nih _**  
**Sudah dulu bacotnya!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
